


Blueberry Muffins

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Outsider, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Meeting one's ex can be annoying. Them not evenrecognizingyou, though.... Ouch.





	Blueberry Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).

> Look, no idea what this is, but Sesil got me to write it. Enjoy!

When he spotted his ex in the queue, Steve got a tiny bit nervous. Which was ridiculous, because of course he'd seen him a few times since they had broken up, had even exchanged some stiff words now and then. It had been uncomfortable, but not unbearable. They hadn't stumbled over each other in a handful of months, and he was sure they were both over it by now, so it shouldn't get too awkward. But _ still. _ Steve had never been particularly good at things like this, and he was all too aware that things hadn't ended prettily, and that it hadn't been Tony's fault. Not only, anyway. 

"Uh, hello?"

Steve blinked and concentrated on the customer in front of him, who had apparently already tried to order. He muttered an apology and listened to her this time. Admittedly only with one ear; the other was busy trying to pick up Tony's voice in the room. It wasn't difficult. The queue was long, but most of the people were alone and very, very tired. It was early in the morning, after all. And yup, there it was, Tony's sleepy and grumpy voice muttering words Steve couldn't quite make out.

He began shuffling his feet a bit. 

Only when it was Tony's turn to order, Steve realized that he wasn't alone. There was someone next to him, a tall pale guy with black hair that was pulled back into a rather messy bun. Steve recognized him immediately - he and Thor were in the same rugby team; Loki was at games every once in a while - but honestly he'd _ never _ have expected him to be friends with Tony of all people. Loki was… a bit difficult, to say the least, and he also studied literature or something, and that wasn't really Tony's area. Of course, Steve's major in art hadn't really been Tony's area, either.

Steve threw a smile in Loki's direction and let it widen a bit when he looked at Tony, who was staring over Steve's head at the coffee menu.

"Hey," Steve said brightly.

"Hi," Tony muttered, frowning. He looked like he hadn't slept a lot - had spent the whole night working on his robots, probably. He didn't even look at Steve.

"Er," Steve said, feeling uncomfortable. "How have you been?"

Tony glanced at him only briefly, brows raising as he looked back at the menu. "Fine, I guess?" He yawned. "Gimme a moment, I don't know what I want."

"Take your time," Steve said. 

Tony still didn't look at him. Steve cleared his throat and felt very very _ overseen _ all of a sudden - because that was what this was, right? Or was Tony ignoring him? No, that wasn't really his style; if Tony was pissed at you, he let you know, he did _ not _pretend that he didn't recognize you.

So.

Uh.

Awkward?

Steve looked at Loki, which was a mistake. Loki smiled at him, very politely and friendly, and Steve knew exactly that it was neither polite nor friendly; the darkly gleeful spark in Loki's eyes gave it away. _ He _ had recognized Steve, apparently, and he was having fun. Maybe he decided that he wanted to have more fun, because what he did next made Steve want to give up being a barista altogether, even though he'd just started it a few days ago. The job didn't pay that well, anyway. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's middle and pulled him close, leaning in to kiss the smaller man's temple.

"People are waiting, love."

Tony made a _ hmph _ sound. Steve knew that sound very well. "Yeah, they'll live," Tony grumbled. "And it's your fault, anyway. I think I - yeah, I want one of those muffins. The blueberry ones. Er, make it two. And, uh. A latte macchiato, medium, and then just one large black coffee, please."

Steve swallowed and took care of the order on autopilot. Definitely awkward. Tony didn't even _ go _ to this part of the campus usually, his buildings were on the other side. 

Loki's dorm wasn't that far away, though.

Behind Steve, Loki asked, "How is it my fault that you make people wait?"

"Er, because it was _ you _ who kept me up all night? I can't make decisions when I'm tired."

"Oh, I can hardly be blamed for that. If I remember correctly, it was you who begged me to -"

"That'll be 7.65," Steve said quickly. 

Loki smirked at him. He took the coffees while Tony procured his wallet and payed. He smiled at Steve in the way all customers smiled at Steve, took the blueberry muffins, and turned to leave.

Steve stared after them. There was some shuffling around as they tried to exchange one of the muffins for one of the cups; Steve could hear Tony laugh. And Loki was smiling, too, brighter than Steve had ever seen him smile. He half expected Loki to look over his shoulder and smirk at him once more, but he didn't. They both didn't. 

Well, ouch. 

Steve took a breath and smiled at the next customer, even though he was inwardly already quitting the job. He wasn't entirely sure if his ego could stand a few more times of this. He also made a mental note to _ never _ let Bucky hear about this, because otherwise he'd never live it down.  



End file.
